


Hidden Among Us (One Piece x Male!Reader AU)

by TheWeirdWriter



Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, M/M, Modern, Yaoi, mythical creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:09:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8413270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeirdWriter/pseuds/TheWeirdWriter
Summary: You are a Dullahan living among the humans like most mythical creatures. You come across some interesting people and adventure begins.





	

You stare at the piece of art in front of you. It's a picture of a broken heart with an angel wing coming from the left side, a bat wing from the left. You finish sketching the new tattoo as you hear the bell on your cafe's door chimes. You don't look up, knowing who it is. "Hello Sanji. Coffee, Tattoo or Sex?" you ask immediately when you sense him next to the counter. "As good as that last one sounds, I'm here for non of those. A friend of mine would like a tattoo and this is the only place people like us can get them." Sanji answers, making you look up. You see a man with green hair, a scar over one of his eyes and pointed ears. You look above him to see his name and information. 'Roronoa Zoro, 21, Elf.' you read in your mind. "I see. Well, would you like to see what kind of tattoos we have?" you ask, looking back to your sketch book and flip a new page, starting to sketch a dragon, a kitsune, elf, incubus, trickster, a human deer, nymph, cyborg and cursed skeleton. "Sure." he answers, and you hand him another sketch book full of tattoo designs.

"Sanji, come here." you tell the incubus watching you sketch. He does as told and rounds the counter to you. You put the sketch book away and pull Sanji on to your lap, nuzzling the back of his neck. "What are you doing, (y/n)?" he asks, little startled. "Your love-deprived. I can sense it. So I'm giving you attention." you answer, feeling his powers increase slightly. "Okay." he hums, purring from the attention.

"This one." you hear Zoro say and look over to see him pointing at a picture of a heart with a sword through it. "Okay. Sanji, get up. And watch with the head, the owner might want it back." you say. "The owner is dead, I don't think they need their head anymore." he crumples, standing up. You stand up too, leading Zoro and Sanji to the back. "You never know. The blonde might come back as a ghost." you say, making Zoro sit on a chair. You go over to a shelf with a silver chests it. You open one and take out the head in it. You put it on a table and detach the blonde head on your shoulders. You put it in a different chest and put the other head back on your shoulders. "Okay, we can start now." you say and go over to the shocked Zoro. "You're a... Dullahan?" he asks, as you prepare his arm. "Yeah." you answer, your now (e/c) eyes concentrated on his arm. "But, I thought they went extinct." he says, as Sanji starts cuddling your side. "Yeah, I'm the last one alive. Which in a way would make me the king of the underworld, but I don't like that idea. I just want a normal life, my cafe/tattoo parlor, maybe find someone to love and settle down until they die. Then it's just that all over again. I don't really wish for adventures, though I admit, I sometimes miss the times when I battled on the numerous battlefields of this world. But it's peaceful time now, there's no wars for me to fight, and frankly, I could care less about war right now. The last one ended with too many casualties for me." you explain, focusing on drawing the tattoo before inking. "I see." he says, going silent after, the only sound coming from the inking pen and the occasional hiss of pain from him and Sanji's purring.

"There. Remember to keep it clean and keep it away from sun and water. Don't sleep on it or wear any tight clothing, it might ruin it or strain the healing process." you instruct while finishing bandaging his arm. You walk over to your cabinet and open it, putting your inking equipment away. You notice your small silver chest, just little bigger than your fist, is slightly open. You open it to see it empty. "MY NECKLACE!!!" you scream in horror, alerting Sanji and Zoro. They run to you, to see you mumbling and tucking your (h/c) locks, your head almost detaching. "(y/n), calm down! What's wrong?" Sanji asks, taking hold of your shoulders. "M-my necklace! It's gone!" you yell, shaking slightly. Sanji gulps, knowing what that means. "So... Someone is after  _it_ _?"_  he asks, slightly vary of angering you. You nod, too distraught to speak. "Was it the one or just the other one?" he asks. "The other one... The one is always on my neck, even when I sleep." you answer, taking out a necklace that looks like a plain jolly roger. "Good... We still have a lot of time to get it back. Come on, we'll go talk to one of my friends, he can help us." Sanji sighs, starting to lead you out. You nod absentmindedly. "What are you talking about?" Zoro asks, falling in step with you two. "We'll explain once we get home." Sanji says, leading you to his car.

Sanji opens a door to a large, red house. "Luffy! I need your help!" Sanji yells, leading you to the living room. Soon, a boy with a straw hat and black hair. You look above him. 'Monkey D. Luffy, 19, Dragon.' you read. "You are... Dragon's son..." you say, sitting down on the red sofa. "Yeah! Do you know my dad?" he asks. "Kind of... He gets his tattoos from my parlor." you explain with a slightly dizzy voice. "So, Sanji, what do you need?" Luffy asks, his attention now on Sanji. "Actually, (y/n) here needs help. His necklace was stolen and it's very important that we get it back." Sanji explains. "Why?" Luffy asks, looking at you curiously. "Forgive me, (y/n)." Sanji says before kicking your head and sending it towards Luffy, who catches it. "Cool! You're a Dullahan!" Luffy says. "Yeah." you answer dully. "I still don't understand how the necklace is important." Luffy say. "That necklace was once part of the One Piece." you explain. "ONE PIECE?!!" you hear through out the house and soon everyone in the house runs in to the room.

You first look above a woman with orange hair. 'Nami, 20, Kitsune.' Next you look above a man with curly black hair and long nose. 'Usopp, 19, Trickster.' Next you look at a tiny reindeer. 'Tony Tony Chopper, 17, a human reindeer.' Next is a woman with long black hair. 'Nico Robin, 30, Nymph.' Next is a man with blue hair and robotic limbs. "Cutty Flam, prefers Franky, 36, Cyborg.' Last one is a tall man with a black afro and sunglasses. 'Brook, 90, Cursed Skeleton.'

"Yes. I am one of Gol. D. Rogers old crew members. He gave me that necklace as part of a way to get to the treasure. It's only a very tiny part, rest of the keys are all over the world. All though most of them reside in this city. Now, could you put my head back on my body?" you explain, before Sanji takes your head and attaches it. "Thank you." you say, adjusting your head. "So, do you know who took it?" Nami asks. "Probably. A man named Teach came to my parlor yesterday to get a tattoo, but I had to leave for moment to get more ink. He's the only one who could have taken it unless someone got past all of my monster traps and alarms." you explain. Just then you notice something on Nami's fingers making your eyes widen. "I-is that g-g-gold?" you ask, pointing at her rings. "Yeah. How so?" she asks, just as you jump over the couch and hide behind it. "Get it away from me!" you yell, shaking from fright. Everyone stares at the couch, before Sanji coughs. "Dullahans are afraid of gold. It's their only weakness." Sanji explains. "Oh." Nami says and takes her rings of and puts them in her pockets. You crawl back to your place, cautiously looking around for more gold. You cough. "So, will you help me? I have to warn you, we will come across some powerful and dangerous people." you say, glancing around the room nervously. "Of course! I love adventures! And since your Sanji's friend, your our friend too! And we have to help a friend in need!" Luffy declares, rest of the crew agreeing. "You stare at Luffy for a moment before laughing. "Tobuhehehe*! You remind me of Roger!" you say, still laughing your unique laugh. You calm down after a while. "Would you like to hear a song?" you ask, wanting to thank them some way. "Sure." Luffy answers, chuckling. A guitar that looks like it's made of bones appears on your lap**.

"I’m just the boy inside the man, not exactly who you think I am  
Trying to trace my steps back here again so many times  
I’m just a speck inside your hand, you came and made me who I am  
I remember where it all began so clearly  
  
I feel a million miles away, still you connect me in your way  
And you create in me something I would’ve never seen  
  
When I could only see the floor, you made my window a door  
So when they say they don’t believe, I hope that they see you in me  
  
After all the lights go down, I’m just the words you are the sound  
A strange type of chemistry, how you’ve become a part of me  
And when I sit alone at night, your thoughts burn through me like a fire  
You’re the only one who knows who I really am.  
  
We all wanna be somebody, we just need a taste of who we are.  
We all wanna be somebody, we’re willing to go but not that far.  
  
And we’re all see through, just like glass  
And we can shatter just as fast  
That light’s been burned out for a while,  
I still see it every time I pass  
It was lost in the corners of my mind,  
Behind a box of reasons why  
I never doubted it was there,  
It just took a little time to find and even when...  
  
I feel a million miles away, still you connect me in your way  
And you create in me something I would’ve never seen  
  
When I could only see the floor, you made my window a door  
So when they say they don’t believe I hope that they see you in me  
  
After all the lights go down, I’m just the words you are the sound  
A strange type of chemistry, how you’ve become a part of me  
And when I sit alone at night, your thoughts burn through me like a fire  
You’re the only one who knows who I really am  
  
We all wanna be somebody, we just need a taste of who we are  
We all wanna be somebody, we’re willing to go but not that far  
We all wanna be somebody, we just need a taste of who we are  
We all wanna be somebody, we’re willing to go but not that far  
  
I’m just the boy inside the man, not exactly who you think I am  
Trying to trace my steps back here again so many times  
  
When I could only see the floor, you made my window a door  
So when they say they don’t believe, I hope that they see you in me" You finish, smiling. Everyone is staring at you in awe. "You have a... beautiful voice." Robin says. "Well, I wouldn't call it a beautiful. Rather... **Deadly**." you say, the last word coming out with a very dark voice. You smirk at them and watch them shiver in fear. "That song sounds familiar..." Brook mutters. You stare at him for a moment. "You were part of Yorki's crew, weren't you?" you ask and he nods. "Hmm... I taught that song to him when he was a young boy. Before he became a pirate*** we were quite close. And besides, he's still living as a ghost somewhere. No idea where, but still. He comes to my parlor sometimes for a cup of coffee." you explain. Brook nods, looking at you curiously. 

"Where should we start looking for your necklace?" Usopp asks. "Well, it's useless to try to look for it. It's better if we get all the other keys before Teach gets them." you explain. "Where do we get these keys?" Robin asks. You smirk, looking at them with this odd glint in your eyes.

"Depends... Do you want to get eaten by a crocodile or get bitten by a snake?"

* * *

 

*Like many people in one piece, you have an unique laugh. It comes from the japanese word Tōbu that means head.

**Some of the supernatural creatures in this story are not exactly how they're usually described.

***In this universe, Pirate means a supernatural creature that has done something illegal.

 


End file.
